Lyla
Lyla is the main character in Mako: Island of Secrets. There are rumors that Lyla will be the rebel mermaid, much like Rikki in H2O: Just Add Water. She's a fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. Over time, Lyla develops feelings for merman, Zac. Description A loner and a bit of a rebel, Lyla loves her life as a mermaid and is perfectly content swimming alone all day. She has her own fin in her own way, and she isn't used to having to rely on others- or even cooperating- so she can be a little prickly at times. When the three mermaids decide to venture onto land to rectify their mistake, Lyla takes a mercenary approach- get legs, sort out the problem, get back to the ocean. But things don't quite go as smoothly as she planned, and Lyla has to accept that she might be on land for a while- but she doesn't have to like it! As a general rule, Lyla doesn't like mingling with land dwellers- but as the series progresses, despite her best efforts, she is drawn to Zac. She becomes Zac's go to confidant, but conflict arises when Zac learns she hid her secret from him and means to take his powers away. Will Lyla's feelings for Zac win out over her desire to go back to the ocean? By the series end, aloof Lyla will have learnt the importance of friendship- and after starting out as the most reluctant to go ashore, it will be Lyla who's the most reluctant to return to the sea. Mermaid Powers Lyla possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Hydrokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Lyla uses this power to make the water fountain at Suncoast High explode so Zac would get wet. Telekinesis She uses it to increase the boat's speed in "Dolphin Tale" and to move a photo cube in "Getting Legs". She also uses it in "Lyla Alone" to turn off the fan in the cool room so she could dry her tail using Hydro-Thermokinesis. She also used this power to try to make the Trident come to her in "Nowhere To Hide" Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Lyla Alone", after the waitress spilled the drink on her and turned into a mermaid in the cooler room, she was using this power so no one would find out that she's a mermaid. Invisibility To avoid anyone finding out she's a mermaid in "Lyla Alone" after a waitress spilled a drink on her and she turned into a mermaid in the cooler room she turned herself invisible. Hydro-Cryokinesis In "Lyla Alone", Lyla uses this power to freeze the water droplets falling from the ceiling of the cool room. Aerokinesis Lyla uses this power in "Getting Legs" to knock over the lifeguard tower that Zac was in, hoping to take away his powers. Volume Reduction Lyla used this power to shrink a lemon in "Sirena's Secret". Trivia *Lyla is the only one of the three mermaids to not be able to speak dolphin. *Lyla loves the tails of prawns, the part that humans normally don't eat. *Lyla is allergic to kelp spores in the Atlantic ocean. *Lyla is the only one out of Zac, Nixie and Sirena to show the power of Hydro-Cryokinesis. Gallery File:Lyla.jpg File:Lyla And Poseidon.jpg File:Lyla and zac.jpg File:lyla in water.JPG File:Lyla with legs.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Zac and mermaids.jpg File:Lyla.png File:Lyla and Zac.png File:Mermaids and Aquata.jpg File:Mermaids scared.jpg File:Lyla and sirena hiding.jpg File:Nixie and Lyla.JPG File:Zac using telekinesis to push Lyla away.png File:Girls in grotto.jpg File:Lyla alone.jpg File:Mermaids.jpg File:Zac and girls.jpg File:Zac and girls with Rita.JPG File:Lyla trying to take the Trident from Zac.jpg File:Lyla and Sirena.jpg File:Lyla using the Moonring.jpg File:Zac confides to girls.jpg File:Lyla using her powers.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Lyla and Nixie.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg File:Lyla talking to Zac.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Lyla holding a cup of coffee.png File:Sirena blowing into a shell.jpg File:Zac falls in his garage.JPG File:Sirena and Lyla smiling.JPG File:Rita passed out.jpg File:Nixie using her powers.JPG File:Lyla finds a shell.jpg File:Girls using Moon Rings.jpg File:Confused people.jpg File:Lyla's hand motion.JPG File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena.jpg File:Rita teaching the girls how to create a storm.jpg File:Nixie using her powers to create a storm.jpg File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG File:Nixie falls.jpg File:Lyla practicing levitation.jpg File:Lyla by the garage.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets